You Never Know When You're Gonna Die
by LunacyTenma
Summary: O'Shay asks Tenma to watch his 14 year old relative because he's far too busy, and the whole experience changed both Tenma's, and the boy's life forever. No death, and this is off of the 2003 version. No yaoi.


I didn't know what I was doing. I was released from jail, and now I find myself unable to sleep yet again. I didn't know what _to _do. It was lonely, there wasn't evil to commit, or robots to send out, or anything. Just pure loneliness. I found my way out of bed and to my lab, looking around. I didn't want to be evil, I wanted to have someone here by my side again. I was forgiven for being a horrible father, simple things I could have done and I missed them all. My mistakes hurt me even now, and I know that there has to be something I can do.

After another night without sleep I find myself at the kitchen table, reading through a newspaper. I stare at it, reading the words but not really understanding them-Distracted.

"Tenma?"I gasped lightly, looking up to where the monitor was.

"Dr.O'Shay? What could you need from me?" I stood up and waited for the answer.

"I have no one else to ask, and I know you could do this one favor for me. I have a young relative coming over and they want to learn about robotics and such, but Mrs. Yuko seems very reluctant to let me have the time today. Would you mind watching over him?" O'Shay frowned at me, probably at my expression, tired eyes, and confusion.

"Umataro Tenma, at your service." O'Shay smiled a little and nodded.

"I'll have him over soon." And the transmission cut.

I didn't know how to feel about this- Surely it would make me feel less alone for a while, but at the same time I'm not even sure if I'm fully sane. O'Shay must have some trust me in me yet, so maybe it'd be okay.

It took what seemed like no time for the monitor to flash and show the outside feed of O'Shay and a short boy get out of his yellow car, so I walked to the door and opened it with slight hesitation.

"Tenma! Hello," He led the boy to the door, and the boy nervously played with a string from his back pack. "This is StarTai. StarTai, Tenma." The boy followed O'Shay and gave a slightly awkward look, looking up at me.

"Hello ." He said, and I held out a hand and nodded,

"Nice to meet you StarTai. So you're interested in robotics?"

"Yes," Stated the boy, a smile growing on his face as he took my hand and shook it. "I've always wanted to learn about them, but you know how some people are despite the increase on robots and the recent declaration of robot freedom." He gave a small laugh.

"Well, I've got to be on my way. I'll be back later for him. Good bye StarTai, have fun!" O'Shay waved, got into his car and drove off, looking back at us to wave only once.

x-x-x Third Person x-x-x

"He'll do well." O'Shay assured himself. While Tenma was frowned upon, it seemed like a good idea. He needed to focus though, he continued driving back to the ministry of science with a slightly distracted attitude.

Tenma gestured the boy inside, and the boy gladly stepped in and looked around. He spotted a picture of a boy, no older than himself, standing with a baseball bat. Next to the boy in the picture was Tenma, and he realized he'd seen this boy before.

"Isn't that.." He trailed off, looking up at Tenma with wide eyes.

In his head, he knew the boy as Tobio- The boy who'd gotten hit by a car and died while playing on a motor bike. And yet, this boy reminded him of Astro, the only robot he knew of.

"Astro," Tenma stated, a sad look. "This is the boy you're thinking of, my son, Tobio." He pointed to a picture nearby of the same boy, but somehow completely different, holding a ball.

"Y-You're..?" StarTai looked up at Tenma, eyes sad suddenly. Tenma didn't know what to do when he stared at the sad child, even though the kid must have been fourteen or fifteen. StarTai sat down on a couch and shook his head. "They had it all wrong then."

"Everyone told me that the great scientist, Umataro Tenma, had gone mad. That after his pride and joy died, he couldn't stand it. He didn't accept it. So he made a robot," StarTai looked up at Tenma, then to the pictures. "It was his son. But he went crazy and destroyed his work, disappearing and only showing himself when he wanted to cause trouble. In the end, he was sent to jail. Every one tells me that he- That you are a bad man."

Tenma was speechless. He regained his state of mind and breathed a minute, sat down, and began.

"I was so proud of him," He stated. "He aced every test, studied every day, and to make sure he'd always be like that he never had friends. He talked to our robot, Nora, and called her his best friend. Tobio..was my everything. Despite having the best job anyone could ask for, the brains for the job, and owning the most complicated robots in my home, Tobio was my life. I was strict on him so he'd grow up to be a good boy, and wouldn't stop being smart.." StarTai gave a new kind of sad look. Tenma nodded to him, knowing the boy was catching on to the problem. "He loved that robot, because it was the only thing that listened to him. And when I threatened her life, he couldn't take it. He did all he could to deal with everything I threw at him, but he'd had enough." Tenma's eyes began to water now, but he didn't cry. " 'You never listen,' He said. 'You don't even really care.' Of course, I brought up material things. But Tobio looked me in the eye, and said 'I don't want a jet bike. I want a father.' Those were the last words exchanged between me and my young son. From what I saw, he'd taken the jet bike out. He didn't understand where not to go with it, and got hit by a car. The words still haunt me, because.. All he wanted was a father.."

StarTai had tears running down his cheeks, but he wiped them away again. He could tell already that this story was one that the world had not known, and still won't.

"Tenma?" The man looked up, strong look faltering. "I never had a real father. My mother always had a new guy, and most of them were abusive. My biological dad sees me when it suits him, but its only to see my mother. Even though you've made mistakes, Tenma... I'd take you over what I have. , you're successful and you've learned better. Every one tells me this, but you...should follow this advice. Don't live your life sad and moping. You never know when you're going to die." The boy watched as Tenma thought this over, and looked up again at him. "I don't think you're a bad man, and I never did. We all deal with these things our own way. People like me cry a lot, people like you try to recreate, and some people try to pretend it never happened." StarTai gave a weak, but meaningful smile.

x-x-x

Hours passed, and the two males spent the time getting into deep conversations and looking at robotic books. It seemed like only minutes before the monitor flashed on to show that O'Shay was back, and both got a sad expression.

The door slid open, and StarTai waited by the couch with Tenma.

"So how did it go?" Tenma gave a smile, something O'Shay had never seen-Especially this happy.

"Great," Answered Tenma.

"Doctor, can I come back again sometime? For longer?" O'Shay blinked, but he chuckled a bit.

"I'm slightly surprised, no offense intended of course. But your mother called me and said she needed a n-"

"Dr. O'Shay, I wanna meet him!" Interrupted a voice, as O'shay was pushed into the house, and in ran Astro. Astro ran up to StarTai and smiled big, holding out his hand. "I'm Astro, you must be StarTai!" He exclaimed.

StarTai stared at Astro, but shook his hand.

"As I was saying, his mother needs a night off. She was wondering if maybe StarTai could stay over here for a night or so, but I'd have Astro stay too of course." O'Shay pulled Tenma over to the side as StarTai and Astro talked. "His mother is very ill, Tenma. And I don't know how you did it, but StarTai is a very sensitive kid that doesn't like being out much. His mother is so pleased that he likes it here and just needs a little time off. Do you think we could work something out..?" Tenma took one glance at the two boys, both of them feeling like sons to him, and nodded.

"Anytime O'Shay. Don't worry about it."


End file.
